


[Podfic] Morning Rituals

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Skinny!Steve, WS!Bucky, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:10:51] | Podfic of ravenously's fic <i><strong>Morning Rituals</strong></i>.</p><p>Sometimes, Bucky just needs Steve to take him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <i>03/29/17: Updated with new download links.</i>
  </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391284) by [ravenously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenously/pseuds/ravenously). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h3g1gdih9pwjaxh/%5BCaptain_America%5D_Morning_Rituals.mp3) [10.5 MB] (Mediafire) | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p1k3x31kkmr9dw1/%5BCaptain_America%5D_Morning_Rituals.m4b) [5.9 MB] (Mediafire)

_Length: 00:10:51_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ravenously for granting me permission to record this gift for Sally.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
